Shadows Love the Most
by Xoland 'The Archmage' Tia'alid
Summary: When a hollow shows up, much like our favorite hero, Chaos descends in the human world and the Seireitei. Especially since this is before canon! New captains, new people, new experiences. What will happen when our favorite character has changed and has been put into the villain slot once again in the eyes of the Seireitei? What's so special about this one hollow?


In the dead of night, where most slept, spirits of the dead wandered, waiting for them…

...the shinigami.

The shinigami were the ones that could send them to the afterlife, but they didn't know about Shinigami, their powers, or even that they were waiting. They watched over their relatives that lived past them, mourning or feeling happy, and soon fading into the background.

One spirit, much different from the rest, instead of mourning over their own death and watching over their family, he lurked in the dark shadows in alleyways, waiting for stray souls and humans to wander into dark places…

...such as the lonely girl that walked through the alleyway just now, thinking it to be a shortcut.

The spirit dragged its arms up from the ground, then lunged, swinging one of the two long, pitch black chains, a thin black blade on the end of the long chain, piercing the girl's chest…

Chains rattled, and another identical chain launched out of the darkness, piercing the girl's neck mere seconds before she could let out an agony-filled scream, but rather, small squeaks pierced the now silent alley.

The girl's body fell to the floor, her spirit being the thing that was pierced, but due to brief connection, the wounds transferred to her body...causing blood to pool over the concrete below.

Orange hair reflected by the slight light coming off of the lights next to the alley, and his face was suddenly revealed, but still, it was covered in a mask, which was half covered in dark grey bandages, covering his left eye and some of his jaw. Both of his hands were extended, Palms facing the girl, where twin black chains with swords at the ends extending from under his sleeve.

The black chains emanated a dark, black power that seemed to dissipate in the air, much like smoke from a candle, but actually...he was doing something much darker, much more sinister.

The wounds in the girl's neck and chest started to glow an ominous purple, and the black power that had previously emanated from the chain, now poured out of the wounds like a thick, black tar.

Her skin broke out into large areas of goose bumps, before turning black, and shriveling up. Soon after, her skin turned back to its former colour, much smoother now. The skin had paled, and was almost white. Her hair, which was a previous orange color, was now bleeding out into a pitch black that seemed to absorb light.

After all these ominous, strange changes, they were all dwarfed by the slight build of muscle, the more feral feeling coming off her body in waves, and the bone mask that covered her face, almost an exact replica of the attacker's, with the only addition being two white teardrops painted onto the mask below her eyes.

The blades flew back into the sleeves they had been released from, and the wounds healed almost instantly, a white substance splurting out, then bleeding back into the skin, leaving perfect, unscarred skin.

Lurching forward, onto her hands and feet, she slinked into the shadows near the hidden figure's location, eyes glowing an ominous purple, before blinking out, leaving the pitch black alley, with the exception of a nearby light, completely silent and dark, with no blemishes to the black sheen to be seen.

_**The Next Day.**_

A High School, specifically Karakura High, had rumours flying around the student base, all with the same subject…

The girl who had been killed last night.

Even though everyone was talking about her, no one was mentioning her name...her family. Her friends were silent, mourning. But the first and foremost though of everyone within the campus, and few others around the city, was…

...what was up with her death?

Her skin was pale, and she had two stab wounds that went clean through her skin, without any tears in the skin. The cuts were smooth, and in odd places. And also, there was absolutely no evidence of anyone being there other than her, where she died. She had left slight footsteps in the dust, and those were the only ones. Nothing had been stolen off of her, at least that they know of.

A few deaths much like this one had happened in Karakura over the past few years, and at this point the Police are completely stumped. They have never once caught, seen, or even hear Eyewitness reports of the murderer.

At this point, they had sent out one or two squads to keep an eye out for this murderer at night, but other than that, all investigations stopped. Even a Police Officer's daughter had been killed, three years ago, and he had quit the job and had moved to another job in three days.

Two figures, both invisible to the students, stood on the fence lining the roof of the main school building. They were talking in hushed voices, and both wore black Shihakusho, white Tabi with wooden sandals. Katana sit strapped to their waist, the hilts varying in multiple ways.

One of them was wearing an armband with a small metal brand, with a flower on it. The person next to her, however...was wearing a white coat over his shihakusho. Black diamonds were placed incrementally near the bottom of the coat, and an emblem, just like the other's, rested on the middle of his back.

"Tch. Why were we sent out for some measly hollow?"

"Be cautious...this hollow is reported to be at least lieutenant level, even though it's specific reiatsu signature feels like a normal hollow's."

"He's not even a Gillian?!"

"Indeed."

The man with the white coat had black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, tattoos dyed into and around his mouth, two or three sharp lines stretching down onto his neck and jaw.

The girl with the armband had black hair in a spiky mop with a determined expression. Her eyes were a dark brown.

"Captain, what would even come close to causing something like that?"

"...the only thing I could think of off the top a' my head is an extremely powerful soul becoming a hollow...somethin' like that happened back when I was lieutenant."

"Really? Tell me about it!"

"...the memories from then are too sad to mention...even now. It's been 600 years and I still cannot speak...and even if I was not bound by law, I still could not speak about it. I am sorry, Aiko."

Aiko frowned, "It's ok, Captain."

_**A few hours later...Midnight.**_

A spike of reiatsu broke through the spiritual silence, and Lieutenant and Captain reacted instantly, already covering half the distance in a moment, thanks to their flash step.

Seconds later, they dropped into an alleyway where they came to a gruesome sight. A hollow with a mask that looked suspiciously like a human skull with two pitch black lines vertically across the eyeholes had two blades, connected by chains, lodged into a young boy's throat, who was only 15 or 16, obviously of hispanic descent.

The blades retracted, fast enough for the blood on them to remain in the air for a moment, before falling to the ground, splattering. The boy's body fell a moment after, splashing a little blood across the already stained concrete.

Both shinigami drew their katana, readying their stance into well-practiced statures, blade facing the Hollow.

Both Shinigami lunged, but the lieutenant was already dead, her body lurching out of the fast motion of flash step, sword slicing out of her throat a second later, Captain silently released shikai, which looked like a large claymore, covered in small bits of green, volatile liquid.

He swung his blade, and reiatsu transformed into a poisonous, acid-like substance, launching towards the hollow.

The hollow, retracting both blades, roared, stopping all the liquid in midair, then lunged swinging both blades with thin hands, unlike most normal hollows, who were bulkier and slower.

The blades suddenly let out a thin, black wave of energy that almost evaporated the ground with its intensity, and the Captain almost feared he could not deflect it, so he evaded it, but another one came from the way he lurched to dodge, and both blades closed in at the same time.

Blood splashed on the wall, two black blades piercing through the man's body, one through his heart, one through his head. His eyes were crossed, and suddenly, a similar transition happened, his skin shrivelling up, then smoothing out into almost white, smooth skin. Moments later, another creature slinked back into the shadows, two purple lights blinking out seconds later.

Minutes later, two more creatures made their way, almost silently, into the darkness, the lights silently fading into the black abyss that seemed to absorb everything.

_**The next day.**_

Karakura High school was buzzing with rumours, talk, and many, many excited, yet hushed voices all spoke of the same thing just like the previous day.

The school was getting 4 new transfer students, apparently all from the same place overseas. Everyone was excited, wondering if it was girls or boys, possibly both.

Soon, the school's bell rung, notifying students to head to class. Three minutes later, the halls were almost silent and completely empty except for one or two students bringing attendance sheets to the front office.

Four teachers, ominously, spoke at almost the same time, telling about a new student transferring from overseas into their class. Generic small speeches were made about how they need to treat the new students with respect and make sure to be friendly, etc.

Simultaneously, the four new students, all extremely pale with pitch black hair, blue eyes that shimmered purple every so often, entered four different classrooms, each with their own unique features. The one odd out had Orange hair, fully purple eyes, and extremely pale skin, seemed to grab the silent attention from all of the girls in the class, who soon blushed, and the boys, who either glared or remained neutral.

The teacher pointed him to a seat, where he sat down, followed by 20 something pairs of eyes, smirked as he turned his head towards the window, and yet again, all the girls blushed. It seemed he was the perfect guy.

In the other classes, similar yet different things happened, all varying depending on the students in the class. It had seemed everything was calm by the end of the first day.

_**Finito. **_

_Well I hoped you like this new...story I have come up with. It's just a side project...so seriosuly this time, don't expect updates often. Hehe. I'm serious this time. Seriously. Can't you see how serious my face is?...wait…_

_Anyways, this was a whopping 1785 Words. (More than most of my chapters! What?!)_

_If you liked it, Leave a review. If you have any suggestions, I would prefer if you messaged me, since It might get a little lengthy, and sometimes I literally have no time to read reviews, so I have to look at all the small ones and forget to read yours later! If you message me, I check like, 1-100 times every day to see if I got any messages, especially on the weekends, since school is now in session!_

_Takes a lot of time for cleaning up Media Arts drawing, you know. Especially the ones on paper._

_So yeah! I hope you enjoyed. :D_


End file.
